


He who keeps me sane

by adnarim97



Category: The Walking Dead (Video Games)
Genre: I wrote this on a whimp so it might not be the best but hey, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 21:45:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3666354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adnarim97/pseuds/adnarim97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick and Luke are both very protective about each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He who keeps me sane

Luke POV;

Having someone to look after was both a strength and a weakness in this world. Having someone to look after and protect meant you had a stability in your life, a reason to keep going. But it also made you reckless, you could end up in a really serious situation trying to help your loved ones. That could cost you your life, or someone else's. Yet Luke craved having something solid in his life. Someone from the past, that felt familiar, that he could look after. For Luke this somone was Nick. He had known the guy for the biggest part of his life. Nick wasn't the easiest to take care of on all occasions though. He had a hot temper, he was fidgety, especially with a gun in his hands. There had been times he nearly blew Luke's head off. But Luke didn't hold it against him. No matter how tough or mean Nick could act he knew how he really was. He was a real softie on the inside, and he easily blamed himself. It was true that he fucked up... A lot. However he was too good at taking the biggest blame for things that couldn't be stopped. Like the incident with his mom. Nick didn't speak of it but Luke knew that he blamed himself for it. Nick wasn't made for this fucked up world. Hell, no one was. 

The need Luke felt to protect others has always been strong. He wanted to help his loved ones as much as he could and protect them with his own hands. Especially Nick. He was the biggest thing that kept Luke somewhat sane. Luke wasn't sure what would happen to him if Nick... No, he didn't want to think about it. 

So everyday when both of them went out to scout for danger or look for food he was always quietly watching him. Mostly at the times Nick wasn't aware of it. Because of this they ended up in a really bad situation once. Luke hadn't been paying enough attention to the trees, and hadn't noticed the walker sitting behind it. The walker had gripped at Lukes foot making him trip. He had struggled to get his knife out and to get his foot as far away from the walker's mouth. The ugly things teeth had lightly brushed against his pant leg... And that had been when the gun shot had rung through the wood. After that the walker had fallen down, a big hole through it's skull. After this Luke had turned his head in relief, just about to thank his best friend for saving him. He had frozen when he had seen Nick's expression. His face had lost most color and his eyes looked glossy, as if he was going to start crying. The gun had been shaking in his hands.  
"I-I can't go through with it... Again... L-Luke" His words had barely been a whisper but they had spoken volumes. His mother's fate was still fresh in his memory. Luke sat up as fast as he could, almost falling over the dead walker as he rushed over to Nick. He took the gun from his hands and threw it to the ground and then embraced him.  
"I know. I know you can't. You won't have to, it's okay" Nick had been shaking in his arms, clumsily gripping his shirt as if Luke was the only thing holding him togheter. Maybe that was the case. Luke didn't know, but he knew that he would do what was in his power to protect his friend. 

Nick POV;

Luke had always had many friends while they were younger. And he had almost always had girls running around after him. He was the type of guy everyone liked, and followed. Nick was the type of guy no one really liked. He always said the wrong things and he fucked up a lot. But still Luke had always hung out with him the most. Nick never really knew why, since there had never been anything special about him. But he didn't complain. However the few times Luke choose to be with anyone else it stung. Which he knew was silly, Luke was free to spend his time with anyone he wanted. It didn't stop the stop the stinging feeling though. Nick didn't realize much much later what the feeling had been. Jealousy. He wanted to be the only one Luke would need and want. He wanted to mean the world to him, just like Luke meant to him. 

When the world they knew ended and everything turned to shit they had been togheter. When he killed his own mother, they had also been togheter. Luke had been rocking him to sleep in his arms. And Nick wanted to believe that they'd stay together forever. However, in a world full with walkers and some people even crazier than the walker's themselves it was hard to believe his own thoughts and hopes. So that is why he took it upon himself to protect Luke as best as he could. Even if he was a burden. Even if he would put himself in danger. And even if Luke would hate him for it. He would try. Maybe that was why when there were close calls the feeling of failure and despair crept into his chest faster. At those times he hated himself the most. The times he didn't have the strength to protect the ones he cared about. But it was also at those times Luke came to comfort me. Even if Nick didn't always say the nicest words in return, he still came and reminded him about the things he had done right.

His uncle told him once that Luke spoiled him too much. And that he acted like a hen mother around Nick at times. At this statement Nick had defend his friend and stormed off when his uncle had complained about his loud voice, telling him to lower it. Nick was pissed he told himself, but yet he'd felt a very small and warm feeling spreading in him. If Luke really did care about half as much as he did about him he'd be so very happy. Even if he didn't Nick would still keep trying to protect him as best as he could. Since in this shitty world, he was one of the few precious things he had left. 

...  
I'm sorry about this thing, i wrote it really fast so there's mistakes but ugh... I love these two.


End file.
